


Off Limits

by rowofstars



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to get the Doctor's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you[](http://anepidemic.livejournal.com/profile)[anepidemic](http://anepidemic.livejournal.com/) for the beta. This is part 1 of my entry for round 1 at [](http://storm-and-wolf.livejournal.com/profile)[storm_and_wolf](http://storm-and-wolf.livejournal.com/) . My prompt was a quote attributed to Marilyn Monroe: _I don't know who invented high heels, but all women owe him a lot._

In his roughly 900 years the Doctor had been many things. He’d been a teacher, a soldier and an artist. He’d pretended to be a medical doctor more than a few times, and once in his eighth incarnation, before the Time War got in the way, he was a cowboy for a day. At this very moment however, as he stood outside a familiar wooden door, the Doctor was one thing he hadn’t been in any recent memory.

He was jealous.

Time Lords were not supposed to be jealous. He was a member of a race that became the pinnacle society of the universe, evolved beyond the fallacies of the lesser species. He had rules, and those rules did not include letting himself fall prey to vice and sin. He was above such things.

Unless the aforementioned vice and sin came in the form of a young human girl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor adjusted the setting on his sonic screwdriver and frowned, wondering how it had all gone wrong. He was supposed to be impressing Rose with the beauty and wonder of the universe, yet here she was the captive audience of a pretty boy Time Agent they’d rescued less than a day ago.

The repairs he was trying to make to his ship, while they laughed and cajoled on the jump seat were the fault of Jack’s ship exploding far too close to the Tardis. Sure, it had been a little heroic to tractor the bomb away and sacrifice himself to save the Earth, but it wasn’t as if the man had _actually_ died. Besides, he had sacrificed himself to save all sorts of planets and species, and most of them hadn’t even said thank you.

Now this 51st century playboy was the focus of her charms and he was yesterday’s news. He tried not to sigh too loudly, and shifted around as he tried to find a position that wouldn’t leave him with a sore back. Sooner or later the idiot would screw up again or, Rassilon forbid, break her heart. It was rather like getting a new puppy. Everyone loves playing with it when it’s all cute and fuzzy and new. Then later when they have to clean up after it no one wants anything to do with it.

He almost smiled, imagining Jack as some stray mutt.

Looking over at the pair, he found his eyes drawn to her legs, hanging over the edge of the seat, swinging back and a forth. She’d worn the impossibly short denim skirt today, and though he’d seen it several times before, this was the first time she’d chosen not to wear colored tights with it. Instead she had on knee high leather boots that zipped up the side, with tall, tapered heels. They made her taller, brought her up almost to his height, and made her hips move in ways that were completely inappropriate for a girl her age.

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. For some reason the view from the sharp, pointed heels to the tops of her thighs was like a glaring neon sign, distracting him from the task at hand. They left his mind devoid of all thought but what those legs might feel like wrapped around him, the heels digging into his bare back.

His head fell back against the grating with a thump. It was a very dangerous line of thinking that he needed to stop immediately.

Shaking off the illicit thoughts, he reigned in his self control and went back to his work. He was just about to connect the two frayed wires he’d been fiddling with for the better part of an hour, when a particularly loud giggle echoed through the room. He twisted his shoulders enough to see Rose literally hanging around Jack’s neck, her lips perilously close to the captain’s.

The Doctor’s grip tightened around his sonic until a spray of sparks fell around him, and the lights dimmed. He scrambled out from under the console, slapping the sleeve of his jumper where some of the tiny embers still glowed.

“Problems, Doc?” Jack asked, barely containing a laugh. Rose grinned from behind him, her chin resting on his shoulder, one arm wrapped around his side. Jack tilted his head back and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh again.

The Doctor scowled and looked back at the cables and parts dangling under the console. He was annoyed to find he had made it worse, accidentally severing three more wires and knocking the secondary stabilizers offline.

When he looked back at his companions, Rose was still leaning on Jack, but now the tip of her little pink tongue was caught between her front teeth. Jack seemed to be mesmerized by it, eyes darting between her eyes and mouth. The Doctor’s jaw tensed. That was _his_ smile, the one she flashed him over salty chips after he took her to the end of the world, the one that she gifted him before they met Charles Dickens.

It was _his_ and that smarmy git couldn’t have it.

The Doctor cleared his throat sharply and stomped a boot on the floor grating. Jack startled and jumped to his feet, almost knocking Rose off the bench, and looking a bit like he’d just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“These repairs are going to take hours and I can’t concentrate with you two sitting over there giggling like school children,” the Doctor said folding his arms across his chest.

Rose smoothed her hair and stood up, tugging at the hem of her denim skirt as if she’d just realized it was six inches too short. She swiped a finger over her bottom lip and the Doctor noticed her lip gloss was just slightly displaced. He eyed Jack’s face, searching for any hint of the shimmery pink and thought that might be some at the corner of the young man’s mouth. Another bubble of jealousy welled up in him.

Rose noticed an edge to the Doctor’s demeanor and shifted nervously. “Um, I’ll just show Jack around the rest of the ship then.”

“Sounds great,” Jack replied, offering his arm to Rose.

“Hold on a minute, _Captain_ ,” the Doctor said, almost spitting out the title. “Since your ship caused most of this damage, why don’t you give me a hand with the repairs?”

Jack, not the least bit phased by the Time Lord’s attitude, put on a crooked smile. “Sure, Doc.”

He turned to Rose and gave her a sympathetic look. “It’s okay Rosie, the Doctor just wants to spend some time alone with me.” His eyebrows wagged at the end, causing the Doctor to roll his eyes.

Rose pouted a little, but nodded and moved to the hallway, intent on escaping before their egos sucked all the air out of the room. She glanced over her shoulder and saw them both bend down to look under the open panel of the console.

“You boys play nice then. I’ll just be in my room,” she called out, adding just a touch of disappointment to her voice.

Then she turned and strode down the hall, her heels clicking loudly against the floor. She knew they were watching her leave. Jack’s eyes would follow the confident sway of her hips, accentuated by the high, thin heels on which she was balanced. The Doctor would be staring at her shapely legs, made that much longer by the boots and short skirt.

Rose smiled to herself as she turned the corner towards her room. She didn’t know who invented high heels, but women every where owed him a lot. She’d played both men like a fine instrument, without breaking a sweat. Now, if only she could get one of them to come looking for her later, preferably the tall, stubborn one with the ears and blue eyes and the jacket that he wore like armor.

The one she wanted to give her heart to.

The Time Lord and the Time Agent were still as they watched Rose leave the room. She rounded the corner, out of sight, and they both let out the breaths they were holding.

Once the Doctor was sure she wasn’t coming back, he put on his best Oncoming Storm face and looked straight at Jack.

“I get it, Doc,” Jack said. He smiled and held his hands up, in self defense or maybe as a sign of peace. “It would have been easier though if you’d just said the blonde was off limits. I wouldn’t have flirted – oh who am I kidding. Okay, I still would have flirted with her, but I wouldn’t have meant it.”

The Doctor’s expression went from stern to confused in a matter of seconds. Jack turned and picked up one of the discarded tools and started examining the mess of wiring hanging out from the console.

“Okay, I would have meant it,” Jack amended. “But I wouldn’t have let it go anywhere.”

A perturbed look crossed the Doctor’s face. Had something already happened between them?

“Unless you two are into that,” Jack continued. He glanced back at the Doctor, hopeful, but found only a displeased glare as the Time Lord stood up, discarded sonic in hand.

“But you really don’t seem like the type who likes to share.”

“I’m not.” The Doctor stared at Jack for a moment, cold and calm. Then he turned and walked over to the monitor, intent on rebalancing the Helmic regulator.

“And Rose and I –,” he sighed, “we aren’t – it’s not like that.”

There was the slightest touch of regret in his voice. It was something Jack recognized all too well. He hesitated a bit, unsure if he should say anything further.

“So what is it like then, you and Rose?”

The Doctor paused and stared at the screen, the symbols and numbers blurred together in his mind until they formed a picture of a smiling blonde.

Rose.

Every time he closed his eyes he could see her as if she were right there in front of him, all pink smiles and good intentions that made him want to kiss her until some of it bled into him and made him better, whole. The universe hadn’t tainted her yet, and if he had his way it never would, which meant he could never give in to his desires. He’d have to settle for whatever rubbed off on him from hand holding and hugs.

The Doctor hadn’t answered and Jack worried that he’d made him angry. The last thing he wanted was to be kicked out on his ass for pissing off the Time Lord. He inched out from the small space and propped himself up on an elbow.

“Doc?”  
  
The Doctors hand curled into a fist as he swallowed. “It’s like you said, Jack, the blonde is off limits.”

With that he bent down and noisily yanked open another console panel, making it clear their conversation was over.

They worked in relative silence for a few hours, until their bones couldn’t take another minute of lying on the hard metal floor.

Jack sat up with a groan and rubbed at his neck. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful you saved my life, but I wasn’t expecting to repay my debt in hard labor.”

The Doctor chuckled and offered Jack a hand up. “Then I won’t tell you that’s only half the repairs that need to be done around here.”

“Then I won’t ask how this bucket of bolts hasn’t fallen out of the sky yet,” Jack replied. He took the proffered hand and climbed to his feet. The lights in the room flickered and there was the slightest hint of laughter in his head.

“You’re lucky. I think she likes you.”

The Doctor ran his hand over the controls gently and patted the edge of the console. “But it’s just me to take care of the old girl. No place left with a service garage for a Type 40.”

“Anytime you need servicing, you know where to find me.” Jack flashed the Doctor a crooked grin.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but smiled in spite of himself. Jack reached around him and picked up his coat from where he’d laid it over the railing. “I’ll take your silence as a maybe.”

He brushed off the forced, yet stern look from the Doctor and walked across the room. “Now I feel a little overdue for some food, a shower and a bed.”

The Doctor watched Jack leave. It was refreshing to be around someone from a later century who understood the Tardis’s level of technology and who wasn’t intimidated by anything a little alien. He thought it might be nice to have two companions for a while, even if Rose’s flirting and the Time Agent’s insatiable appetite for innuendo drove him to distraction.

Yes, it might just be the thing he needed to forget the horrors of his recent past. That is until he saw Jack turn right instead of left when he reached the end of the hallway. Jack’s room was at the end of the hall to the left. Rose’s room was to the right.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That was how the Doctor came to find himself standing in front of the aforementioned female companion’s door, seething with jealousy. He was sure Jack was in there, happily trying to seduce those boots off Rose, even after being told she was off limits. He couldn’t let Jack take advantage of her like that. She was too good for either of them.

He raised a fist to knock, but froze when he heard Rose’s voice.

“The door’s open, Jack.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for round 1 at [](http://storm-and-wolf.livejournal.com/profile)[storm_and_wolf](http://storm-and-wolf.livejournal.com/) .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, [](http://anepidemic.livejournal.com/profile)[anepidemic](http://anepidemic.livejournal.com/) is <3\. Second, my apologies for the flist spammage as I X-post like a mofo. This is part 2 of my entry for round 1 at [](http://storm-and-wolf.livejournal.com/profile)[storm_and_wolf](http://storm-and-wolf.livejournal.com/) . My prompt was a quote attributed to Marilyn Monroe: _I don't know who invented high heels, but all women owe him a lot._

Rose folded down the corner of the page, closed the book and tossed it on her bedside table. She rubbed her eyes and flopped back against the pillows she’d propped against the headboard. She’d been in her room since she left Jack and the Doctor to their repairs and couldn’t remember one thing she’d read. It was impossible to focus on anything.

Well, anything that wasn’t the Doctor.

She’s been letting herself get more and more distracted by him. Something significant, but still undefined, passed between them as they stared at each other over the conference table in Downing Street. Ever since that moment she’s been more aware of him, his presence and its effect on her. She knew she cared about him before that, but then there was the Dalek and her dad. Her feelings had grown so much in such a short time and though she tried to tell herself otherwise, there was no point in denying it.

She was in love with the Doctor.

Rose sighed. The boots and short skirt had seemed like a fantastic way to get the Doctor’s attention. The flirting with Jack was a bonus, and when she noticed the Doctor was getting jealous, she thought for sure he would say or do something. It would be the perfect opportunity to find out how he felt, if he felt anything at all beyond friendship and a responsibility to keep her safe.

Yet here she was, alone and left feeling foolish. She could tell the Doctor had noticed her behavior earlier, but he seemed more annoyed than jealous. He wasn’t going to do more than glare at Jack and chastise her for choosing footwear unsuitable for running. He wasn’t going to barge into her room and profess his love. He probably wouldn’t even stop by to say goodnight.

Jack would come though, if the Doctor hadn’t scared him off completely. She hadn’t known him very long but his sad story of memory loss and betrayal at the hands of the Time Agency struck a chord. He was a man who needed a friend, needed people he could trust. They’d hit it off immediately, joking and teasing each other, the endless innuendo so easy. He wasn’t shy about how he felt and what he wanted.

Her plan had backfired fantastically.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A short while later she heard the tell-tale thump of boots in the hallway, passing by her door and then again, before settling right outside. She smiled, thinking Jack had probably gone to the kitchen for a snack, no doubt bringing enough for her, just like he had the previous night. He probably wanted to talk, to hear stories about where the Doctor had taken her and the adventures they’d had together.

When he didn’t knock or try to open the door, she called out to him. He still didn’t come in, but she didn’t hear any retreating steps, so she stood up and went to open the door herself. What she hadn’t expected, was to open the door and find the Doctor standing there, with a very surprised look on his face and a raised fist, poised to knock.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Doctor,” Rose said. The surprise in her voice was obvious.

He realized his hand was still hanging in the air and lowered it to his side. “Expecting someone else?”

“No!” she answered quickly. She stepped back into the room, leaving the door open so he could come in. She hoped he wouldn’t notice the haste of her reply or the slight anxious tone to her voice.

The Doctor took two steps, stopping just on the other side of the threshold. He didn’t know what to think. He’d been so sure that he would find Jack here, following through on his earlier flirting, a thought that made his stomach turn. The plan had been simple. Put on his best Oncoming Storm face to scare off Jack, and then convince Rose of the dangers associated with Captain Jack and the whole host of reasons why she shouldn’t get involved with that type of man.

_So much for plan A._

He clasped his hands behind his back, letting his eyes dart around the room before they landed on Rose. She stood by her bed, still in her devilishly short denim skirt and those tempting boots. She’d removed the dark navy blouse she’d been wearing earlier, leaving her in a white t-shirt. His eyes skimmed over her form and then darted back to her face, trying very hard not to think about the fact that he could practically see through her shirt.

“So,” he said, forcing down the lump in his throat. “You like Jack?”

“Yeah,” Rose said with a shrug and small smile. She sat down on the side of the bed, folding one leg under her. “He’s a good bloke, he just made a mistake. I wish you’d give him a chance.”

“I just –,” he hesitated. “I just want you to be careful, Rose.”

She frowned. “About Jack?”

His mind was spinning, trying to figure out what to say. He didn’t notice that he’d started pacing until the toe of his boot thumped the dresser, and he realized he’d crossed the small room in only a few steps. She never asked for a different room, one with a sitting area and a fireplace, maybe a more substantial bed. His mind wandered for a moment, imagining how her skin would glow in the low light of his room, the contrast of her blonde hair on his dark blue sheets.

He was staring at the tip of his shoe when he heard her voice.

“Doctor?”

He jerked his head up, suddenly aware that she was watching him, and banished the impure thoughts to the dark recesses of his brain. 

“Rose, you don’t really know anything about him,” he explained. “I’ve dealt with the Time Agency before, and most of them are shady long before they’re recruited. It’s not surprising that he ended up a con man. Who almost destroyed humanity with his little mistake, by the way, turning everyone into walking zombies with gas mask faces, can’t forget about that. 

“Not to mention the fact that he’ll –,” he paused to wave his hand around, trying to avoid the obvious euphemism, but failing, “ _dance_ – with any species remotely compatible.”

“Hold on,” she said, lifting a finger towards him. “Is this about him being a blagger and a con man or about me flirting with him?”

“No! Rose, he’s –”

“You don’t like me being around him do you?” She interrupted.

The truth was there in front of him. He was right when he told Jack she was too good for either of them, but if she wanted Jack, then he would be happy for her, so long as Jack treated her right. He sighed and rested his fingers on the door handle, ready to say his piece and escape. 

“Rose, I don’t want to see you get hurt. Ever. Physically or – or otherwise. But you’re a grown woman, and despite my tendencies to assert a higher authority every chance I get,” he paused, watching her face and waiting for the quirk of her lips, “you have a right to make your own decisions.”

His tone was making her nervous. “What are you saying Doctor?”

“I’m saying if you want Jack, then that’s – that’s fine.”

There, he said it. It made him a little nauseated, but he told himself it was the right thing to do. He bid her a quick goodnight and moved to open the door.

Immediately, Rose stood up and crossed the short distance between them. She was not about to let him leave with the complete wrong impression. It was time to be brave, and honest.

“I don’t want Jack.”

The Doctor froze, fingers wrapped around the handle of the door. Rose’s hand curled over his forearm, gently pulling it away. His hand fell limp at his side, and she followed it with hers, slipping their hands together. He looked down at their joined hands and then up, meeting her eyes.

“What?”

She smirked. “You heard me, mister superior Time Lord hearing.” She leaned in close, and tilted her face up so her lips were just under his ear. Her hair brushed his cheek as she spoke, slowly, emphasizing each word. “I. Don’t. Want. Jack.”

Then she took a step back and glanced up at him, all the while keeping his hand firmly in hers. 

“Just you.”

His face was calm but behind it was a pair of pounding hearts and turmoil. “I –,” he began. Then his mouth snapped shut and his hand fell away from hers. He opened and closed his mouth, once, then twice. The words were there in his throat but something held them back. 

It was fear. 

If he gave in and let himself have what he wanted, he would be open to her. She would see him for what he really was, and it wouldn’t be smart or fantastic. Beyond the traveling and adventure, there was the darkness he fought so hard to keep at bay.

Rose sensed a shift in the Doctor’s demeanor. He was tense and leaning away from her, subtly, but still enough to tell her he was about to run. He turned his back to her and reached for the door again. Steeling himself, he resolved to leave before their friendship was damaged. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Doctor,” she said, applying just enough pressure to his shoulder to make him turn around and look at her. “Why are you afraid of me?”

His face softened. “Oh Rose. It’s not you I’m afraid of.”

“Then what?”

“Me,” he answered simply. “And that’s why this” he gestures between them “can’t happen.” 

Rose looked at him, trying to reason what he meant. 

“Talk to me,” she pleaded. “I don’t understand how you can be afraid of yourself.”

She took his hand again and tried to lead him to the bed where they could sit and talk. The bed springs made a small noise as she sat, but he refused to do more than stand near her. He had a strange look in his eyes, one she had seen only once before, when he had pointed a gun at her as she stood between him and his mortal enemy.

He sighed and stared at their fingers, hanging in the air between them, just barely holding onto each other. “We’ve been through a lot, you and me. You think you know me, but you don’t.”

His words stung and she shut her eyes for a second. “What do you mean I don’t know you?”

“Rose, I warned you about this life, my life.” He started pacing again in a small circle as she sat at the end of her bed. “You think this is all excitement and saving people, and I try to make it like that as much as I can, but it’s not. It can be terrible and dangerous.”

Then he stopped abruptly and sank to his knees in front of her. “ _I’m_ dangerous.”

“Wait a minute. First you tell me that Jack –”

She stopped herself and frowned at him. “Hold on. No, first there was Mickey who you didn’t like and didn’t want to bring along. Which was okay, I wasn’t really keen on that idea anyway. Then there was Adam.”

He opened his mouth to speak but she kept right on talking. “Yes, you were right about him in the end, but you were still annoyed I wanted to bring him along, and you weren’t shy about telling him so. Then you come in here and tell me Jack is trouble and I shouldn’t get involved with him. Except I don’t want Jack or anyone else. I want _you_.”

She made sure to emphasize that last part before she continued. “Now you tell me you’re dangerous and this can’t happen. Is every man off limits to me?”

“Rose, it’s not like that.” His head hung down, unable to meet her gaze.

“Then what is it like Doctor? Don’t lie to me and don’t warn me off every man who isn’t you. If you don’t want me, if you don’t care the same way I do, fine, tell me that.”

He took her hands in his and watched as his thumbs rubbed the soft skin behind her knuckles. “I care Rose. I care more than you know.”

Rose pulled a hand free and lifted his chin. “Then let me love you.”

He was still trying to absorb her words when her lips pressed fiercely against his. At first he didn’t react, but when her mouth opened and he felt the insistent swipe of her tongue, he couldn’t help himself. His fingers threaded in her hair and his lips parted, inviting her inquisitive tongue inside. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck and she tried to pull him closer. Her agile little tongue probed every inch of his mouth and made him think of all the fantastic ways she could put that tongue to use.

Her need for air made them break the kiss. His face was so close to hers that their breath mingled in the middle, hot and cold. He looked at her, a mix of passion and uncertainty.

“Rose,” he breathed, “Be very sure you want this. There’s no going back from this. I won’t go back from this.”

She placed a hand in the center of his chest, where she could feel the beat of both his hearts, and stared back at him with as much conviction as when she told him to blow up Downing Street, safety be damned. It was all he needed to see.


	3. Off Limits 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for round 1 at [](http://storm-and-wolf.livejournal.com/profile)[storm_and_wolf](http://storm-and-wolf.livejournal.com/) .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to [](http://anepidemic.livejournal.com/profile)[anepidemic](http://anepidemic.livejournal.com/) for giving this one last review before bedtime. This is the final part of my entry for round 1 at [](http://storm-and-wolf.livejournal.com/profile)[storm_and_wolf](http://storm-and-wolf.livejournal.com/) . My prompt was a quote attributed to Marilyn Monroe: _I don't know who invented high heels, but all women owe him a lot._ I still have no idea how it got from there to here. :)

The Doctor’s lips were demanding and possessive, hands roamed down Rose’s back and up her sides. Her senses filled with the heady essence of him, spice and tea and the grease he used on the Tardis. She could feel his cooler skin through her thin shirt, raising goose bumps as they traveled over her body.

She vaguely recalled asking him once why his hands were always so cold. Naturally, he launched into some dissertation on core body temperature and its relationship to circadian rhythms. She didn’t really care about the answer; she just wanted to know if every part of him would feel that way, if he would feel that way inside her.

His tongue methodically mapped every surface of her mouth and then moved over her jaw and down her neck, nipping and sucking lightly, knowing that before this was over she would be marked as his in more ways than one. His hands moved over her breasts, giving them a soft squeeze.

Her nipples pebbled under the gentle flexing of his hands and pushed against the fabric. She whimpered into his mouth and pushed her chest forward, desperate for more contact, but he remained frustratingly slow in his explorations.

Gently, he nibbled on her lower lip as he ran the rough pads of his thumbs over the taut buds, greedy for more of those delicate, wanton sounds. Sitting back on his heels, he noticed that her bed was the perfect height to align her breasts with his impatient mouth. He sucked a nipple through the cloth of her shirt, worrying it with his teeth until she hissed, before paying equal attention to the other.

His hands, not to be outdone, massaged her thighs, slipping just under the hem of her skirt. He felt her shiver as his fingers touched her smooth skin for the first time. She was so warm and pliant; her soft curves such a stark contrast to his hard frame.

While his teeth and tongue distracted her, the subtle caresses of his hands teased her legs apart until the denim of her skirt pulled tight. Satisfied that she wouldn’t be moving any further, he let his fingers inch up higher and higher, stopping when she squirmed helplessly. His fingers brushed the cotton of her knickers, and he smirked against her lips as she gasped.

He forced himself to take things slow, much slower than he would have liked. Every response he coaxed from her fueled his desire and pushed his control closer to the edge. The scent of her arousal hit him and his erection pressed hard against the zip of his jeans. He was really regretting the move away from trousers in this regeneration.

His mouth soaked her shirt and he could see the darker pink of her areolas through the white cotton. He wondered if he’d only imagined she was wearing a bra in the console room. The thought of her pressing against Jack’s body like that in nothing but her t-shirt and a thin blouse fueled his earlier jealousy. He was so hard for her, and the base, selfish part of him wanted to push her skirt up all the way and bury his cock inside her until the image of Rose hanging all over Jack was forced from his mind.

Another breathy noise slipped past her lips at the sensations he was creating. Unable to shift her legs, she tried to slide her bum forward, eager to for his touch, but his hands held her firmly. She could feel the moisture seep out of her, embarrassed that after all her hours of fantasizing, she still had no control over her body’s reaction to the real thing. She was ready to just push him down on the floor and take what she wanted.

She tensed at the thought of taking control away from him, the sharp edges of her nails biting into his neck. He let out a soft grunt and she was afraid she had hurt him, until she felt him moan. The vibrations traveled through her body, straight to her core. When she scraped over the short hair of his scalp, she was rewarded with another low sound.  
  
The Doctor heard her throaty laugh at his reaction and halted his attentions. “Something funny, Miss Tyler?”

His cool breath ghosted over the wetness he’d left behind on her shirt, making her nipples hardened even more. She wanted to cry out, but instead she replied, “There’s nothing funny about what you do to me.”

“Or you to me,” he said as he pushed himself to his feet. He stood in front of her for a moment, letting her see clearly the effect she had on him.

Rose unconsciously licked her lips as she found herself eye level with a sizable bulge. She looked up, finding his eyes dark and wide. He offered her a hand and pulled her to her up so they stood chest to chest, her boots compensating for the difference in height. Her hand fell to the hard ridge in his jeans and she pressed her palm against it, delighting in the way his hips jerked involuntarily.

His eyes were fixed on her lips and the decadent way her tongue danced over them. He became so distracted by the thought of her sweet mouth around him, taking as much as she could at once, that he didn’t notice the quick movement of her fingers. Suddenly the pressure at his groin was relieved as she flicked open the button of his jeans and tugged the zip down. Her small hand wriggled its way inside and gripped him through the cloth of his boxers.

Much later, he would flatly deny that his legs had ever trembled, or that his reason for taking hold of her shoulders so quickly had anything to do with a lack of balance. At this moment, however, he was absolutely at the mercy of her slender fingers.

Slowly, her hand traveled up and down his length. She didn't know how she’d expected him to look or feel. She’d just always assumed that since he looked like a human male everywhere else that he would under those devilishly tight jeans as well. Her palm pressed against his erection, thumbing the head as best she could through the soft cotton. His jaw tensed, his eyes closed and his forehead fell against hers. When his hands tightened around her slim shoulders, she smirked. It amused her that she was not only correct in her assumptions about his anatomy, but also at the knowledge that she could have some control of her own.

Rose’s other hand slid under the Doctor’s jumper and over the muscles of his stomach. His eyes snapped open, their usual cool blue replaced with something swirling and dark. He looked like a man possessed. Her own brown eyes went wide and she took a small step back, body shivering with anticipation as she wondered exactly what she had awakened in her normally reserved Time Lord.

He could only imagine what he must have looked like as he gave himself over to the insistent push of desire. His breath caught when he felt her move away, but he could still feel her hands on him and the tremor that went through her. He moved to her waist, raising the hem of her shirt until she was forced to lift her arms so he could remove it completely. Her arms dropped to her sides, her face filled with trust and love as she let his gaze roam over her naked torso.

When he touched her bare chest for the first time, they both let out a low rush of air. She flushed as his calloused hands caressed the smooth skin under her breasts. Her eyelids fluttered, and his name fell from her lips in a whisper when he bent and took a nipple in his mouth while his fingers tugged and pinched the other. The sound slipped in his ears and wound its way around his brain like a drug, and he knew then and there he would make her say it again and again, in every way possible.

She barely registered the raspy sound of a zipper just before she felt her skirt slide down her legs. He straightened and held her steady as she stepped out of the garment, kicking it to the side. She stood before him in a contrasting pair of simple pink cotton knickers and knee high leather boots. She made no move to cover herself or hide from his stare. Instead she looked up at him under heavy lashes, a small grin gracing reddened lips, and sat down on the end of the bed. She reclined, braced on her palms, feeling quite sexy and just a little bit wicked.

She followed the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed, feeling a rush of moisture between her thighs, certain her panties were soaked rather obscenely. His throat made a deep, feral sound she thought might have been a growl.

“It seems you have too many clothes on, Doctor,” she said, eyes overtly running up and down his body.

He wasted no time in shedding his green jumper, her favorite color on him, and she noticed with some minor disappointment that he had left the outer armor of his jacket in the console room. The telltale thud of the leather hitting the floor had always featured in her most scandalous daydreams as a sign of his surrender. The sound she did hear was that of his boots being toed off and pushed to the side, followed shortly by his jeans and socks landing in a pile on the floor.

He stood in front of her, erection tenting his boxers. His thumbs dipped inside the elastic waistband and pushed them down his legs. He saw her eyes slip shut as he bared himself to her, and he hoped it was just her being shy and not disappointment.

“Rose,” he said softly.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. He looked like a vision right out of her naughtiest fantasies, but oh so much better. Everything about him was perfect from his broad shoulders to his slim waist. He seemed to be waiting for something, some sort of sign from her. Her tongue made another bawdy appearance, trailing slowly over her bottom lip as she brought one hand to her stomach. Skimming down her body, her fingers slipped under the edge of her panties, knowing it would be his undoing. She watched him watching her, his nostrils flaring with the untempered scent of her.

He advanced on her lounging form, covering her body quickly with his. Together they moved further up the bed, settling in the middle. He pressed her to the mattress and kissed her, tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth in time with the movement of his hips against hers. She squirmed under him, her fingers still tangled in her damp curls, pinned between their bodies.

When he had finished plundering her mouth, he sat between her spread thighs, and reached for her wrist. Her fingers glistened with her lust and he wasted no time in sucking each digit into his mouth. The taste of her exploded on his tongue, sweet one moment and tart the next, just like Rose herself.

He released her hand and in one swift movement her knickers were tossed over his shoulder. Then he wasted no time in removing her boots, with a little reminder tucked away to have her keep them on sometime. She looked a little dazed and surprised, but he waggled his eyebrows and she laughed softly. Her quiet laughter became a gasping moan when he stroked a long finger through her bare sex. He dipped inside and spread the moisture over her clit, pressing and sliding over the little nub until she arched into him.

His hand was working her to a fever pitch, two fingers pushed inside her, and while it was so incredibly _good_ , it wasn’t what she wanted. In her dreams she was always alone at the end, squeezing her fingers between her thighs and biting her lip so he wouldn’t hear her sinful cries. Now that it was real, she wanted to come with him inside her, clenching around his cock and screaming his name.

She gripped his wrist and tried to pull his hand away. He stopped and looked down at her, a little surprised and confused, his need to please her evident in his eyes. She shook her head slightly and wrapped her other hand around his erection, feeling how thick and hard he was and knowing it was because of her. A breathy, whispered plea fell from her lips and he smiled in understanding.

He let her guide him to her entrance, bracing himself on his arms. Achingly slow, he pushed just the head of his cock inside her, reveling in the frustrated whimpers she emitted. Moving a little more he could feel her squeezing him, trying to draw him further in. He wasn’t sure how long he would last, but he needed it to be good for her, wanted to be patient.

Rose seemed to have other ideas, however. She gripped his arse and lifted her hips, trying to pull him to her. He finally gave in and thrust forward, letting out a long, low moan as he filled her. She was so hot and tight, just like he knew she would be, just like he imagined she was when he gripped himself and gave in to his primal urges. Then he was finally moving, sliding in and out, and drawing short, high cries from her throat with every stroke.

He was cool and hard inside her, like velvet steel, moving deeper with every twitch of his hips until she had no idea where she ended and he began. There was nothing to her world but the slick sounds of their joining and the delicious friction of his cock. Her intimate muscles flexed around him of their own volition, feeling the double pulse of his two hearts all the way inside her. The spring in her womb tightened, the tension held through her whole body.

He wanted her to come for him, hard and ruined for any other man. She would never want anyone else, and he would never let anyone else touch her this way. He hoped she was close. All the usual tricks were failing him; the control he usually had over his body and the ability to hold himself back from the edge almost indefinitely were gone, and he realized that somewhere along the line his respiratory bypass had never engaged.

His arms gave way and he buried his face in her neck. Every breath was filled with Rose, her perfume, the flowery lotion she used after every bath and the power of her lust and want for him. It was a potent cocktail, mixing with the rush of chemicals in his brain and making him high off the scent of her. He licked at the beads of sweat on her skin and when he nipped at her collar bone she mumbled his name.

His teeth sank into her skin, lips sucking roughly and marking her. She knew it would be a harsh purple in the morning and she didn’t care. She’d wear one of those strappy little tops that bared her shoulders, letting everyone see she was his. Her nails dug into his back. There would be ten small crescent shaped dents there, little red marks left behind on his skin. She knew how to stake her claim too.

She was so close. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, her lips spurred him on with naughty, filthy words. She need a little more, just a little harder, a little deeper. She pulled her knees up and tilted her hips as a hand worked its way between them. She felt him press clumsily against her clit and it was just enough to send her spiraling out of control.

One more thrust and she was screaming his name, the tight coil in her center snapped, spasms wracking her body inside and out. A thousand pin pricks of light shined behind her eyelids. She was everywhere and nowhere, floating in a void of pure bliss.

The feeling of Rose Tyler coming undone beneath him was like nothing he’d ever experienced. She became impossibly tight, the shockwaves of her orgasm pulling him over the edge, milking every last drop from his cock. He whispered her name like a prayer over her skin again and again.

As she came back to herself, she felt the heavy weight of his body on hers and a cool tingle on her inner thigh. A moment later, he slipped out of her and rolled to the side. His hand rested on her stomach, thumb rubbing the soft skin around her navel. She turned her head to the side, unsure of what she would see, afraid that he would recede inside himself, shutting her out once more. What she found was a pair of sparkling blue eyes and a warm smile.

Everything about him was open and she couldn’t help but smile back. He pulled the blanket over them and moved closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. He nuzzled the tender skin he’d marked and sheepishly tried to apologize. She stopped him with a kiss, removing all sense of guilt. The words threatened to burst out of her, but something told her that professions of love could wait for now.

“So,” she began, “am I still off limits then?” Her tongue caught adorably in her teeth and he chuckled.

Then his expression turned serious as he replied, “Absolutely. You’re totally off limits.” She looked at him incredulously, and he thought maybe there was a slap coming from under that duvet. “To everyone, except me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rose’s laughter danced out the partially open door, into the hallway, to the ears of Jack Harkness. He paused at her door and almost pushed it open, but stopped when he heard the Doctor’s voice. It was deeper than normal and maybe a little rougher too. Jack couldn’t make out what the Doctor said, it was too quiet, but the resulting low moan that came from Rose left no doubt in his mind as to what was going on.

Jack looked down at the plate of peanut butter and jam sandwiches. They were cut neatly into triangles and arranged around the plate in tiers. He’d even trimmed the crusts off, just the way Rose said she liked. He didn’t think he was gone very long, but it had taken him over twenty minutes to taste all forty seven flavors of jam. Then there was the incident with the butter knife, which had the Tardis humming an amused tone in his head. If he hadn’t known any better, he would think the ship had purposefully left out the fact that the knife was sonic, which resulted in the aforementioned _incident_.

Jack looked back to the door and caught a brief glimpse of the Doctor’s bare back followed by a lovely whimpering sound from Rose. He shook his head and walked off down the hall, a roguish grin on his face as he entered his room. Just the little bit he had seen and heard standing in the hallway could fuel his fantasies for weeks.


End file.
